


5 Times Lena Painted Her Way Into Kara's Heart

by pitch_playbook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Artist Lena, Domestic Fluff, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: Lena loves to paint, a hobby that is discouraged by Lillian Luthor but more then encouraged by Kara Danvers. Also known as 5 times Lena painted something for Kara, and Kara fell more in love every single time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGrimLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/gifts).



> A while back I had this artist!Lena headcanon where she painted for Kara and I promised to write a fic and I didn't, until now. I really do hope she'll enjoy this and other SuperCorp shippers will too, because I just couldn't get the idea of Lena paiting for Kara out of my head. Feedback is always appreciated whether you leave a comment here or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow), I will send you extremely positive vibes and so much love. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Lena loves to paint, or rather loved to paint. Lillian Luthor found painting to be a frivolous activity and there were so many more worthwhile things her daughter could be doing, or so she said. She would paint for hours, mostly abstract work but occasionally scenes of her life, portraits of Lex, one time she did a beautiful painting of the family dog only for Lillian to throw it away like it was nothing. Lena loved to paint until she couldn’t stand it anymore, the way Lillian put her work down and made her loathe the sound of her brush gliding over canvas. Lena hates art until she meets Kara Danvers, as radiant as the sun and the only reason Lena wants to pick up a paintbrush again. 

Kara catches her sketching at first, finds her in her office drawing away in a sketchbook in between meetings. She tells her how beautiful the sketches are, of flowers, fields and waterfalls, of beautiful places and of her. Kara blushes when she sees that Lena has drawn Supergirl in her sketchbook. She hopes Lena didn’t notice that she saw, she doesn’t want her to stop. She listens as Lena tells her how much she loved art when she was younger. How she painted away her hours until Lillian stopped her. How she was always covered in hues of blue and red and purple until she wasn’t anymore, and how sometimes she longs to be again. Kara encourages her to paint again, to bring those waterfalls and flowers to life on canvas. She tells her she’ll gladly look at any piece of art Lena has to offer, because she’s so talented and then it’s Lena’s turn to blush.

* * *

 

It starts with a trip to an art supply store to help Lena pick out some paint and canvases but it quickly turns into weekend afternoons spent at Lena’s place, watching her paint. Lena always says they can do something else, tells Kara she doesn’t have to watch her but Kara tells her she loves it. Lena kind of loves that she loves it. Lena loves to paint alone in the quiet but there’s something to love about painting with Kara’s eyes stuck on her, watching every brush stroke with admiration. Sometimes Kara tells her about her day or tells Lena jokes or stories, some days she just watches silently. The days when Kara doesn’t show up because she’s busy at work, or has other plans, Lena pretends she doesn’t care but misses her presence more than Kara knows. It takes a few weeks but eventually Lena works up the courage to ask Kara to get dinner with her one evening after painting. The way Kara’s eyes light up, Lena doesn’t want to read too much into but it feels good to know she’s at least half as excited as she is about it.

Tonight is a date right? Kara didn’t say that right away but Lena receives a text with those exact words on the day of. Kara wants it to be a date and thank god because Lena was definitely asking her out on a date. Lena suggested dinner at the fanciest restaurant in National City, Kara had suggested a tiny local place for Vietnamese food, so Vietnamese it is. They’re the only two people there when they arrive and the setting feels intimate, perfect really. The conversation flows as effortlessly as on those days eating lunch in Lena’s office, or hanging out at her apartment watching brush strokes on canvas. It feels right, like Kara is the only person Lena should have dinner with for the rest of her life. Kara’s smile grows wider as soon as she sees that Lena has a gift for her. Lena scoots her chair closer to Kara’s and hands her the square shaped package to unwrap. Plain brown paper falls to the floor quickly as Kara rushes to unwrap her present. Lena hears the gasp before she sees the tears start to fall from Kara’s eyes. Krypton, her home is staring back at Kara from the dark canvas. She whispers ten thank yous before embracing Lena and in that moment Kara starts to fall in love with her.

* * *

Once they move in together Kara encourages Lena to paint on the walls of their apartment. She loves coming home to see new colours splattered on the walls every week. Lena tries out new ideas in the living room, and paints a mural of all of their favourite foods in the kitchen. She brushes colour onto every inch of the walls in their apartment, and into every corner of Kara’s life. Their friends and family love to come over and admire whatever Lena currently has on display. Kara and Lena’s apartment is as well visited as a small art gallery, Lena loves that everyone loves it. The only room not covered in every colour of the rainbow is Kara’s bedroom, their bedroom. Lena wants the images they look at every night to be perfect, for Kara to fall to sleep with something beautiful to look at; though Kara would say Lena is all the beauty she needs in the world. The idea comes to her one day over their morning coffee. She laughs at the way Kara pouts when Lena tells her she’ll have to stay out of the bedroom for a few days. She only relents when Lena plants a gentle kiss on her lips and promises to join her on the couch. Kara can’t sleep anymore without Lena’s warm body pressed against her own, unless she can run her fingers through Lena’s dark hair and kiss her softly as she whispers goodnight in her ear.

Lena covers Kara’s eyes with her hands from behind as she guides her into the bedroom for the reveal. It took a few more days than intended but Lena is happy with the end result. She laughs as Kara looks around the room confused, still grey walls staring back at her. Lena just taps her on the shoulder and gets her to look up. The stars in the night sky look down on Kara from the ceiling and it’s perfect, one of the most beautiful works of art Kara has ever seen. As Kara starts to cry Lena wraps her arms around Kara from behind and kisses her neck. The embrace is warm and Kara has never felt more at home than in Lena’s arms.

* * *

 

J’onn gives Lena the strangest look when she first asks him if she can paint on one of the outside walls of the DEO, then he reads her mind. J’onn just nods and promises to make sure no one will see her work before she’s ready to show it off. Alex, Kara and Winn are confused when J’onn announces that a section of the DEO is off limits for construction but they just shrug, surely J’onn has his reasons. Lena tries to sneak away at night to work on her latest piece of art and if it wasn’t for Kara’s super hearing she would probably get away with it. At least being a workaholic has the one benefit of your girlfriend believing you when you say you’re working late. It does not however explain why you’re hanging around the zone at the DEO that is supposed to be under construction, especially when you’ve never been to the DEO before now. Kara doesn’t buy that she’s joined a part time construction crew or that L-Corp is working on a joint venture with the DEO. Kara understands immediately when Lena rips down the black sheet blocking off the area and sees the wall behind it. It only takes her all of three seconds to say yes, and she says it three times just to make sure Lena heard her. The shiny silver scrawls across a mural of the two of them holding hands reads Marry Me? And Kara is happy to oblige. They don’t even get to the picnic basket Lena filled with Kara’s favourite treats. Once Kara has her backed up against the wall and her lips are on Lena’s neck, it’s over. It’s a good thing she brought a blanket. 

* * *

The crying never bothers Lena, it just means she gets to spend a few more minutes with her little girl. With Kara’s super hearing she’s usually up first, but sitting on the couch together trying to get their daughter to fall back to sleep is Lena’s favourite nighttime activity. She loves the way Kara smiles at the infant, the pitch of her voice when she uses baby talk and the cute faces she makes at her. She could watch Kara with their daughter forever and never do anything else. The investors in L-Corp may not appreciate her absence at work, but who cares about them? These two people are the two people that mean the most to her in the world. Kara her sun, and Atlas, the moon in her sky.

It takes Kara a while to get used to Lena watching her while she sleeps, she can feel eyes on her, but eventually she understands how calming Lena finds it. Even more so when Kara starts sleeping with a baby on her chest. Lena can help but watch them, it’s the most beautiful sight in the world.

On the eve of Kara’s 19th Earth Birthday Lena pulls a square package out from behind the couch and hands it to her. It reminds Kara of the one Lena gave her on their first date. She knows it’s a painting before she even opens it, she also knows it will be just as beautiful as the one she received that night. A breathless thank you that Lena can barely hear escapes her lips immediately. Lena feels Kara’s hand gives hers a squeeze and she watches as Kara just admires the painting. She’s captured Kara and Atlas beautifully, the way Kara’s hand cradles the baby’s back as she lays on her chest, the smile on Kara’s face, everything. Earth has been her home for 19 years, but the last 5 with Lena have been the best years of all, more than she could have ever asked for. Lena whispers I love you in Kara’s ear and every time is like the first time she heard it. She loves her back, always has, always will. She is reminded of just how much every time she sees the love spread by Lena’s brushstrokes. This one is going right next to the painting of Krypton from their first date. Whenever Kara gets sad and misses Krypton she’ll be reminded of all that she has on earth. She presses a kiss to Lena’s lips and she can feel Lena smile into it.

* * *

Kara’s hand in hers is soft and warm, it always is. They’ve taken to holding hands as they eat dinner, you only need one hand free to eat and they enjoy the closeness. The night is quiet and it’s just the two of the them for dinner tonight, but that’s okay. Kara’s stories about her day never get old. Their earth is better because of all that Kara does to protect it and Lena is happy to listen to her tales. Today a giant alien would have crushed several small children if it weren’t for Supergirl. Kara stops talking only to bring Lena’s hand to her lips for a kiss before continuing. Kara has always done that, just stop to kiss her mid-sentence. It might be one of Lena’s favourite things about her, though there are so many to choose from. Spending her life with Kara has earned Lena many new favourite things; potstickers, board games and frequent kisses among them. She smiles over at Kara and sticks out her tongue, laughing as Kara laughs. She savours every moment.

Lena waits until dinner is long over, until they’re cuddling on the couch to give her a gift she’s been working on. Kara can’t help the smile that immediately washes over her features. This one is in a tube, Kara considers the rolled up brown paper as she removes it carefully. She takes a breath before unrolling it, a piece of Lena’s art work no doubt. Kara gapes at the work as it unrolls, longer and longer and she sees every moment of their life together on paper. The colours are vibrant and the painting detailed. She examines the figures that represent herself and Lena, their daughter and the other important people in their lives. The art work keeps unravelling, memories flooding Kara’s mind, happy ones all of them, until Kara realizes. The paper spans 65 years. Tears flood her eyes and Lena moves to calm her, kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand.  _ It’s okay _ she whispers. She has been so blessed to love Kara for 65 years. It’s a lifetime and then some of love, more than Lena ever thought she would have. If this is the last night they spend together Lena will have those 65 years, and Kara will have Lena’s artwork to remember their 65 years together for her next 65 years. The way Kara says I love you is sadder than Lena’s ever heard her say it, but Lena just kisses her forehead. She’ll be okay, maybe not right away but eventually. Kara has always been the strongest person Lena knows, and it has nothing to do with her superhuman strength.


End file.
